This invention relates generally to a device comprised of a golf club holder and turf repair tool and, in particular, to a device that holds a golf club in a generally vertical orientation relative to the ground.
While playing golf, there may be occassions when a golfer lays a golf club on the ground, forgets it and leaves it behind, thereby losing the golf club. This frequently happens when a golfer approaches a putting green with two clubs, i.e. one club that may be used for chipping and another club which is usually a putter. After the golfer has chipped his ball onto the putting green, the club used for chipping is laid down on the ground while the golfer uses the putter. Often the golfer forgets the chipping club when he leaves the putting green. Therefore, a need exists for a device which supports a golf club in an orientation where it is easily noticeable to thereby prevent a golfer from leaving the golf club behind.
When a golf club is laid on wet turf, its grip gets wet and thus becomes difficult for the golfer to hold onto. An additional need exists for a device which supports a golf club in an orientation where the grip remains dry. Ball marks and impressions on putting greens often are not adequately repaired because some golfers have difficulty bending over to repair them due to their back ailments. A further need exists for a device which permits a golfer to repair ball marks and impressions on putting greens without bending over.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,338 to M. Magazzi discloses a device that serves as a stand for a single golf club. The Magazzi device includes a pair of spikes that may be inserted into the ground, and a C-shaped frame for receiving a golf club shaft. Upper and lower portions of the C-shaped frame are covered with frictional material to prevent the golf club from slipping out of the C-shaped frame. The Magazzi device has a drawback in that it is too bulky and difficult to use.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,858,868 to A. C. Wallace and 3,219,083 to B. W. Asquith disclose golf club carriers which also may be used as stands for supporting golf clubs. These carriers are designed to replace conventional golf bags by holding several golf clubs simultaneously. The Wallace carrier includes an elongated shaft with a pointed lower end that may be inserted into the ground, and two rings made of flexible material attached to the shaft for receiving golf clubs. The Asquith carrier has a vertical portion with a spike at its lower end for insertion into the ground, and a pair of club rest members pivotally mounted near an upper end of the vertical portion.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,127,530 to J. Ortuno and 5,149,087 to J. W. Thompson disclose golf club support stands that may be carried in a conventional golf bag. The Ortuno stand includes a vertical leg portion with a lower end which may be inserted into the ground, and a receptacle portion located adjacent an upper end of the leg portion. In use, a golfer may rest several golf clubs against the receptacle portion of the Ortuno stand. The Thompson stand includes an elongated rod with a handle at its upper end and a divot repair tool at its lower end, and a hook pivotally mounted on the rod for receiving one or more golf clubs.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,545,579 to I. I. McCain and 4,805,911 to A. P. Ferlazzo et al disclose support stands that are attached to golf clubs. The McCain stand includes a semicylindrical sleeve which receives a golf club shaft, and a support leg pivotally connected to the sleeve. The Ferlazzo et al stand includes a support leg pivotally connected to a section mounted inside a golf club grip.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,076,581 to W. J. Boberg, 5,116,046 to L. A. Pace and 5,152,524 to S. M. Brown disclose props for holding golf clubs so that their grips are off the ground to keep the grips dry and clean. The Boberg and Pace props are one-piece accessories with a slot or an opening for receiving a golf club shaft. The Brown prop has a T-shaped body with a horizontal arm on which a golf club may rest.